vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Nessus background
Background: Hells changed shortly before the god that was died; Malekus & Mephiet joined forces to assault Baator while the battle ragedby the armies and subservient dragons. Malekus was able to reach the Pact Primeval located in the heart of Baator! Malekus attempted to use his will to take over the owner ship of Baator from Asmodeus. Unfortunately for Malekus; the Lord of the Nine knew of his plan and ambushed the Battle Lord. The deity and Arch-Duke had a battle of wills… Each; trying to gain the most powerful Artifact in existence. Eternity stretched for a heart beat and a stalemate matched in Evil desires and unholy power. For the first time since its creation the Pact Primeval revolted its purpose. Lashing; out at both entities. The Lord of Nessus was denied the power the Pact Primeval bestowed. The Arch-devil crumpled. The Battle Lord. was taken by the betrayal clause written into the Artifact, and Nailed to the Sky by the very power he attempted to steal. During this time the most powerful artifact in existence became aware of its power but not of its self. Nessus was where it was born so that became this beings name. Nessus is the subconscious projection and will of Pact Primeval. Nessus can command any devil within the range of its perception as it is the very source of their power. Nessus has developed his own personality and Goals that do not coincide with the Arch Dukes. Nessus dose however always fallow the laws and goals outlined by Pact Prime Evil. Even goals not yet begun by the Archdukes. Malekus was later made aware of what happened. Requested from his father "the god that was" a verbatim copy of the Pact Primeval. This would allow Malekus to better do his duties as a god of Law by being able to read it. The Battle Lord is able to use the Knowledge of Pact Primeval to draw power from Nessus and use the power for brief periods of time. The battle of wills rages each time the Malekus draws on the power. Asmodeus seeks to find a loop hole to remove Malekus's influence from his realm. While the betrayal clause is in effect the dark lord of the nine no longer has unlimited control over the hells. (A fact he has concealed from nearly everyone; Dak, Zel, Melekus and the Oracle are the exceptions) Asmodeus has since retrieved the Artifact and once again draws upon the energy the Law’s grant him as the lord of all Baator. Asmodeus knows that Nessus now lives and breaths within the realm of Baator. Asmodeus has at all costs covered up the incident from the other ArchDukes. Asmodeus has decreed Nessus an Infernal of the Nine able to ascend to ArchDuke if he slays one of the Dukes. This has turned all the other Dukes against Nessus. Some of the Dukes may seek more knowledge considering the name sake and time he appeared. To this day Asmodeus tries to find a way to subdue, enslave, or undo Nessus and once again have the Artifact sleep. "When the Heavens, weep, and the hells tremble the Abyss will have its day for the Betrayal Clause has been triggered." Category:NPC